The invention relates to a device with which material, paper or the like can be processed by it being moved relative to a processing zone in the direction of conveyance, it thereby being maintained in engagement in the processing zone with the processing means, for example, a tool unit of one or more tools. Engagement occurs at longitudinal sections of the material to be processed, located parallel to the conveying direction and simultaneously coming into engagement with the tool unit e.g. over its full width.
For corresponding work items of the cited material, which instead of paper may also be a plastics material or the like, there is a need not to subject a further longitudinal section downstream or upstream of the longitudinal section to be processed to processing or treatment in the processing zone, but to maintain it out of processing engagement with the processing zone despite it being on the fly. For this purpose the tool unit or processing zone could be partly or fully moved out of the movement path of the further longitudinal section and then returned to its working position for processing the second longitudinal section following. The direction of movement could be at right angles transversely and/or parallel to the conveying plane or at right angles transversely to the conveying direction. If the tool unit or processing zone is formed by two tools cooperating opposite each other on both sides of the material or simultaneously then the tools can be moved away from each other for the passage of the further longitudinal section to increase the "daylight" of the fly gap defined thereby, this necessitating, however, a complicated design and means of control.
In the case of an edge section of the material, this edge section intended as a longitudinal section to be processed by being transversely upswept or folded in the processing zone, a further edge strip may be provided adjacently in the longitudinal direction which is not folded and thus is not to be brought into engagement with the folding surface area(s) forming the folding zone. For a bag to be formed from the material the folded edge strips of a first bag wall serve e.g. for securing the latter to the inner side of the opposite second bag wall, whilst the non-folded edge strip protrudes as a tab or as a tear-off check tab beyond one side of the finished bag to which it is connected by a point designed to fracture. The folding or bonding tabs may be provided on the first bag wall only and the unfolded tab only on the second bag wall. As regards further details, such as features and effects of both this workpiece and the device reference is made to the German patent 44 13 008 incorporated in the instant application.